Toma
Toma is a teenage, kindhearted Marine swordsman from the fifth movie. Appearance Toma had a very laid back demeanor and appearance with a slim frame, a round face with oval shaped eyes, somewhat thick black eyebrows, slight smile and freckles. He wore a white and grey leopard print coat with a small blue stripe around the rim of the collar. Underneath he wore a long low cut black shirt that showed much of his upper chest, and stripped grey and blue pants tied off with tan cloth just above his ankles over black shoes. He had a white baseball cap with a burgundy smiley face with stars for eyes and a spoked outline, which he wore tilted sideways over his shaggy neck length brown hair. Over his shirt he wore a blue sash which held his sword, a katana with an outer casing on the sheath and hilt resembling bone, with a red orb being grasped at the end of the hilt. He wore a chain around his neck with a thin metal plate and finger less brown gloves. Personality He had a strong will, as did not want to be controlled by the powers of the Shichiseiken weilded Saga. He was shown to be honorable swordsman. He is actully very kind and loyal to Saga, as he was seen obeying him and careing for his wellbeing. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Toma was a skilled and disciplined sword fighter, having spent years training at the marine dojo. He displays this skill when he is able to hold his own against Zoro in a dual for a time before it was interrupted by Saga. It can also be assumed that Toma posses remarkable willpower, as he is able resist the corrupting and manipulative affects of the Shichiseiken for a considerable amount of time, becoming aware of its influence on his comrades. While his willpower allowed him to resist it he admitted that he would eventually be overwhelmed by it. While his prediction of being overwhelmed did come to fruition, it required Saga himself to do it, a testament to Toma's willpower. History He is under the influence of the Shichiseiken. His strong spirit allows him to resist it longer then Saga's other subordinates, though he realizes it will eventually control him. He wishes to have a proper duel before he completely succumbs to the sword's power, and gets his wish when Zoro grants it. However, Saga interrupts their duel and gains complete control over Toma, sending him to defend one of the shrines that could stop Saga's power. He later attacks Nami and Chopper, but is beaten by Nami's Thunder Tempo and Chopper's Kokutei Roseo. He and the others are freed from the sword's evil power when Zoro detroyed Shichiseiken. Toma was last seen hiding behind some trees, smiling at Maya and Saga, and throwing his cap into the air. Major Battles * Toma vs. Roronoa Zoro * Toma vs. Nami and Tony Tony Chopper Trivia * He has a smiley on his cap, which is usually only seen with pirates. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Swordsmen Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Asuka Island Characters Category:Movie 5 Characters